You Belong To Me
by atwinthing
Summary: He wants him but is unsure if the feelings is mutual. During a Christmas gala hosted by Princess Allura, Keith spends his time on the sidelines while Lance spends the night dancing with someone all wrong for him; new girlfriend. Burning with jealousy and under Alluras gentle guidance Keith breaks his silence. This is a song fic and KL pairing.


_**A/N: Well it has been awhile since my sister and I have posted for this fandom. ( I have been busy writing for other fandoms however) I have to say, we are both pretty excited for the new Voltron reboot. It surpassed my expectations and did not let us down ( Thank you Dreamworks and Netflix) We are so excited, that we HAD to get back into writing mode and get reaquainted with the boys. For those of you who are familiar with us, you know our loyalties lie with Keith and Lance. Those two are just so much fun.**_

 _ **This is a little one shot I had dashed off sometime ago and decided to refreshen. It is a songfic, something I don't normally do but as a writer I love to test my abilities. The song is Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me. (please don't judge lol)**_

 _ **I wish all you lovely readers all the best and I do hope you enjoy this little peice. I can assure you, we plan on this being the first of many.**_

 _ **My best to you all,**_

 _ **Mel!**_

 _ **PS I do not own Voltron.**_

 _ **You Belong With Me**_

 _ **by: Melody WInters**_

Keith looked across the dance floor with distain, a frown tugging slightly on his lips. He pressed his back against the cool ceramic of a pillar in the Castle's ballroom. The marbled floor of the grande room was engulfed in a pool of moonshine. He watched the scene, standing in painful stillness, his nerves strained and tenuous. He knew he appeared to have no interest in the festivities, while in fact his eyes were set on one specific couple. Lance and his new girlfriend Amy were talking with a small group of guests. Suddenly, Amy swung her head, her lips pierced in a pout of disgust over the shimmer of satin and tulle she wore. Lance abruptly stopped laughing.

 _ **You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

 _ **She's going off about something that you said**_

 _ **'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

Obviously mindful of his obligation to keep his date happy, Lance grabbed Amy by the waist when the band started a new ballad. They spun and twirled. Lance's lean bronzed face wore his usual smile. He danced just like he lived his life: with such gusto. They danced past Keith, and Lance looked over his shoulder and winked at him. Keith's frown deepened. Leave it to Lance to be so flippant and jocose about things. He clearly hoped to get lucky, and the thought caused Keith's throat to constrict with a bitter sting of jealousy. Keith turned, making his way to the snack table, smiling rather hollowly at the guests. He knew Lance held an abiding distaste for both waltzing and the classical music that appeared to thrill Amy.

 _ **I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

 _ **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

 _ **And she'll never know your story like I do**_

He poured himself a glass of water, wanting to have something to do, and drank it slowly, while Amy's smiling and piquant face entered Keith's thoughts. He remembered the day that Lance entered his quarters, in a mood of expectant happiness, and wanted to tell Keith he flirted with Amy and she seemed to like him, and maybe she would go with him to the ball. Keith deftly tried to change the unwelcome subject, but Lance changed it back and proceeded to talk himself out. Discretion was a virtue practically unknown to Lance McClain. He didn't seem to notice Keith answered him in single words, when he answered at all.

 _ **But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

 _ **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

 _ **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

 _ **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Keith watched them now, and he felt a sensation that he hated. His soul felt aflame with cherished but unsatisfied needs and wants, his head reeling, and his grip on his glass became so tight that he was in danger of breaking it.

 _Stop acting so jealous_ , Keith ordered himself. _Lance is perfectly happy._ He struggled inside himself to quench his jealous urges at least until he could retreat to solitude.

 _ **If you can see that I'm the one who understands you**_

 _ **Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

Keith hid his passion for Lance. Maybe too well. The only moments he'd given in so far were when Lance was injured, and oddly reached out for Keith instead of his other teammates. Injured, and nearer to death than any of them realized, it was Keith he wanted with him. Hence, Keith responded, and knelt down in the dust and the dirt to cradle Lance in his arms. Lance, his pride worn down by suffering, clung to Keith. The blue clad paladin's eyes met his, and instantly the barriers were swept away, until only his love and longing for Lance remained.

This left Keith tempest-tossed. He couldn't speak eloquently like Shiro and Allura to make his feelings known. He wasn't good at showing affection like Pidge and Hunk. He could barely achieve enough self-command to act like he didn't care one way or another.

 _ **Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

 _ **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

 _ **Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself**_

 _ **Hey, isn't this easy?**_

Princess Allura organized the special ball to celebrate Christmas. It was her special gift to her fellow Voltron team members from Earth, considering the sacrifices they'd made. Keith felt appreciative of the gesture, but he could hardly hide how discontented and thwarted he felt. He felt Allura's gaze on him, and a red wave of shame crashed over him. Was his misery that evident? Did she see him staring at Lance and his date?

"Keith? Is everything okay?"

Keith blinked twice and switched his attention from the dance floor to the woman standing at his side. Allura regarded him with those multicolored eyes filled with depth and mystery and allure, and felt her reading him.

"I'm fine, Princess," Keith lied. "Why do you ask?"

A smile played on her lips as she answered, "Because you had that look you get when you are lost deep in thought." Allura turned and peered out on the dance floor. She spotted Lance and Amy and Keith could feel her reading the situation, his thoughts, all his hidden motives therein. "You still never told him how you feel," she added in a knowing tone.

 _ **And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

 _ **I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

 _ **You say your fine I know you better than that**_

 _ **Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

Keith bit his lower lip and shook his head slightly in a quick _no._ _Even with her trespass into the inner sanctum of his heart, Keith maintained his baffling front of politeness._

Keith made excuses to himself. He thought of the difficulties it would bring into their line of duty. Maybe it would be better to live freely without the burden of a hidden relationship. Allura added, "I would never condemn someone for loving their soul mate. How awful it would be of me. We all have that special someone. You are very lucky to have found yours."

He found Lance and still couldn't make a move. Instead he watched him, and wondered what it would be like to stare in each others eyes all the time like they did at for that one moment, wholly sufficient unto themselves, and encapsulated in their own light...

 _ **She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

 _ **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

 _ **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

 _ **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Keith felt Allura nudge him. "Give yourself a Christmas present. Tell him." Playfully she added, "That is a royal command."

Keith let out a soft, forlorn sigh. He spied Lance trotting to the beverage table for refreshments, and he walked over, reserved and undemonstrative. He questioned, "Are you having a good time, Lance?"

 _ **If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

 _ **Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

 _ **All this time how could you not know that?**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

"I'm having a blast, man," Lance exclaimed, his cheeks a stormy red and eyes bright with excitement. "Are you?"

Keith drew in a shaky breath before quickly asking, "Lance, can I talk with you?"

"Sure thing!" Lance poured himself a glass of the spiked punch. Keith watched him disapprovingly as Lance quickly downed three glassfuls. He appeared to be nervous. "Well?" Lance demanded, his voice getting louder as he poured a fourth drink. "What did you have on your mind, Keith?"

"Ahh… You should not be drinking so much," Keith told him, totally changing his plan of action. "We are on call twenty four hours. Christmas or not."

Lance chuckled and chugged his beverage. "You worry too much," he told him. "Do you know how weak these drinks are? I can drink all night and not get hammered."

"Regardless, it's alcohol," Keith hissed. "What if we get attacked? You are being very irresponsible."

Lance ignored Keith and said, "You're wrong. If I was irresponsible, I would let Amy go home alone drunk." He pointed towards the far wall where he left his date clinging to a chair for support to stand upright. "As you can see, she does not have the tolerance level I do. I am doing the responsible thing by taking her home tonight. She can thank me for being a gentleman there." He winked.

Furiously, Keith stepped closer to Lance, squarely facing him, the repression of weeks bursting forth, in an unmerited attack of rage.

"You don't give a damn about her," Keith snapped, and knew instantly he spoke the truth.

Lance shrugged, undeterred. "I thought you would be impressed I took the incentive." Again Lance shrugged his expression blank. "Are you sure you do not want a drink?" Lance asked. "You need to lighten up and join the fun crowd. Geez, look at Amy. She-"

Blinded by anger, Keith let his frustration take control. "You are the biggest idiot in the universe, Lance."

Lance took two steps backwards, surprised by Keith's words. "Huh?"

 _ **Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

 _ **I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

 _ **I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

 _ **I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

"Never mind," Keith answered hotly. "I-I need to go outside." Quickly, he pivoted on his heel and bolted out of the room. Keith headed to the gardens and sat along the brick wall of the fountain and placed his head in his hands. To ease the suffocating feeling, he loosened his neck tie. He was vibrating with anger and frustration. _I'm such a fool_ , he belittled himself. _What was I thinking?_

 _ **Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

 _ **Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

 _ **You belong to me**_

"Keith?" The familiar male voice made him look up to see Lance standing before him. "You said you wanted to tell me something. You never really got to finish."

Keith shook his head. "It's… nothing," he muttered. His pride smarted unbearably, and temporarily it took all the ginger out of him.

"But you wanted to talk," Lance insisted. "And I doubt it was to lecture me on drinking too much."

"I said it was nothing," Keith repeated. "Go back and enjoy the Gala."

Lance refused. He closed the gap between the two and stood his ground, his eyes now burning with an answering righteous anger. "This is about Amy, isn't it?" he blurted.

Keith winced to hear the words dragged into the light of day as nakedly as this. He winced and covered his face with his hands. He shook his head in vehement denial.

 _ **Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

 _ **All this time how could you not know that**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

 _ **Have you ever thought just maybe**_

 _ **You belong with me**_

"Amy is a really nice girl. She's fun to be with. And the sex. _Outstanding!"_ Keith cringed and Lance got to his point. "But I still feel as if something is missing. Strange… but true."

"What are you talking about?" Keith questioned, helplessly.

Lance took a sip out of the glass he carried with him. "Keith… do you know why I date so many girls?" Keith shook his head. "Because none of them seem to _get_ me. There is something missing. I want –passion. And what's more—understanding. Does that make sense?"

Keith only wished to end the conversation. Per usual when he got to overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn't speak. He stood there, longing devouring his soul, aching fiercely for the right words to say. "Well, keep looking then," he blurted irritably.

Lance looked up into the starry night sky. "I don't think I ever will find out," he confessed. He met Keith's gaze. "Why so you have to be so stubborn?"

Surprised by the sudden attack, Keith asked, "What do you mean?"

"This is all _your fault,_ " Lance yelled. "If you were not so damn stubborn! We could have been together ages ago if you would just say what you are really thinking!"

"Lance… I -" Then Keith realized that Lance _had_ been harboring the same feelings. Quietly, he added, "I should have talked to you before."

Lance smirked. "Well. It would have saved me a ton of money. Do you know how much it takes to keep those girls swooning and begging more of the _Legend?_ "

Keith shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Lance sat next to Keith. "Now. You were going to tell me something?" he prompted once more.

"Lance… I don't know what to say…" he stammered. Lance sat in silence, making it evident he remain silent indefinitely if necessary until Keith got off his chest what he felt. Keith ran a hand through his hair and finally stated, "You belong with me."

Lance's expression softened into a smile. "Now. Geez. Was that so hard?"

"No," Keith muttered as his body trembled with emotion. "I'm sorry Lance. I didn't mean to drop that on you. I shouldn't have been afraid to admit my feelings. I...I"

Lance dipped his head until their foreheads touched, pressing his lips against Keith's silencing him. When he pulled away, Keith stared at him, his head spinning and his body aching for more.

Lance waved a hand in the air. "Meh. It was only a matter of time." Keith raised an eyebrow. "Come on. How could you resist me?"

"What about Amy?" Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. "When I left she was hanging off of Hunk's shoulders. He can have her."

Keith stood up and Lance did the same. "What do we do now?" Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. "Hey. You're the one with all the plans."

"Strategic plans, yes. But … this… us…. means so much more. I don't want to mess it up."

Lance snickered. "Just form the _blazing sword_. You will be fine."

Keith groaned. "Lance you never cease to amaze me."

With a wink, Lance assured Keith. "Never know. I may amaze you again tonight."

Keith felt his cheeks flush and he shoved Lance back inside the Castle. "Come on. We better get back."

"Yeah," Lance grinned. "I better take Amy home." Keith shook his head. "Hey! There is only one ass I plan on tapping. And it is _not_ hers!"

"Lance," Keith groaned. "Let's go." He grabbed Lance by the arm and dragged him the rest of the way back to the ball room.

Allura waved as she spotted the two men enter the room together. Keith returned her smile.

"Merry Christmas!" she called out after him

A swell of emotion ran through him. It was a merry Christmas. And he just received the best gift in the whole galaxy.

 _ **You belong with me**_

~The End~


End file.
